


Depravity or: Too much of a good thing

by LucyInTheSkye



Series: Sirius x Remus [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Sitting, Fetish Clothing, Kink Negotiation, Lack of Communication, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Messy, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Stockings, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyInTheSkye/pseuds/LucyInTheSkye
Summary: July 1979. Another full moon approaching. Remus has had enough but the wolf hasn’t. Have they reached the breaking point or can they still have nice things?





	Depravity or: Too much of a good thing

Remus had really gotten his money’s worth the night before, especially considering he hadn’t even paid the perverted tart Sirius had dressed up as for him. His dog collar had been made of obscenely well-worn black leather and a dented nametag that read ‘Snuffles’. There had been an elaborate leather corset the animal within had needed to tear at, the tightness cutting into Sirius’s waist had been a lot to witness. He’d shaved his legs this time, and the thigh-high dark stockings had provided yet another new and exciting kink for the wolf to explore. Or maybe that was all Remus, sometimes even he couldn’t tell.

The wolf had thrown Remus’s lover on his back, pawed and groped and ripped at the outfit, then made Sirius spread his legs so that he could watch the tight, sheer hole the wolf had mostly been denied before. It was shaved again, and it looked so tiny and vulnerable and pink, so unusually exposed and blinking into the bright lights, and it spoke to the wolf on such a deep level that he got almost hypnotized watching it. 

Sirius had licked his finger and rubbed his hole with it, then tongued the same finger again. The wolf had growled and Remus had kept it on a tight leash, only allowing themselves to watch, Sirius not the sole one who needed to be kept collared. Sirius had continued toying with his hole and then tasting himself, more and more saliva getting into the mix. His provocative red lips left marks on his fingers as he took them into his mouth, and Remus caved and wanked off over him, trying to keep from howling. Sirius was just getting out the lube and a nasty black dildo when Remus lost it and came, shooting white and hot over Sirius’s pinched midriff. It made a loud splattering noise on the leather and Sirius moaned right with him, painted black eyes big as saucers as he watched. He’d immediately rubbed his dildo in the pool of Remus’s come, then he breached his hole and then he brought the dildo to his mouth to suck on. Remus had sworn more extensively than he ever had before in his life and then he’d found himself achingly hard again. Sirius repeated the procedure.

It took them a while to get there, but the next time Remus came was over Sirius’s half-hard cock and it was while Sirius fucked the dildo all the way into his pink little hole. Remus rubbed it in almost viciously, eyes still hypnotised by the arsehole Sirius was working open just for him. He liked Sirius’s prick like this, a mixture of fullness and softness as it was beginning to swell out into a fighting position. And it did look and feel even nicer smeared with Remus’s spunk, at least that’s what both Sirius and the wolf kept telling him.

Remus made Sirius clean his fingers after, while he continued fucking himself on his toy, and Remus thumbed the graphic collar as Sirius left lovely red lipstick stains on his other thumb, suckling on it in a horrid parody of innocence, every other inch of him oversexualized.

When Remus was hard again Sirius helped massage lube onto his whole length, working it until it was shiny and smooth and the foreskin all bunched up and the bulging veins on the sides could be felt pulsing with his hot werewolf blood. The dildo was removed and Remus spent seconds composing himself. Remus sunk in with the sort of relief a newly released prisoner of Azkaban might experience during his first shag in years. Sirius whimpered but his by now agitated and historically not always cooperative hole expanded as they had hoped it would and took it all. Remus almost cried as he laid there, pressing Sirius into the mattress while the tightest of passages pressed and squeezed and churned around his whole erection. Then he kissed Sirius, both Remus and the wolf praising him for opening up so well for them, kissing and kissing his thick scarlet lips until the wolf needed to suck and bite and punish, ruin and leave a lasting mark. Remus did it on Sirius’s lips until they bled, then on his clean-shaven chin and finally on his neck. His thrusts he managed to keep kinder, probably bordering on too rough considering Sirius’s tightness, but just within what he hoped was acceptable.

The wolf was in heaven. It got to pull out and push in again and again into a hole that stayed impossibly tight throughout, emitting lewd, wet noises whenever the cock was pulled out far before the brutal thrust back inside. Sirius moaned and whimpered and keened dramatically, sometimes he squirmed when it actually got too intense. No matter how hard Remus thrust or how deep his teeth sank into skin, Sirius kept his legs open and his hands on Remus’s hips, leaving him free to continue. Remus pinched the foreskin on Sirius’s semi-erect cock, teased the head with his thumb to try and coax it into further arousal. Once he couldn’t help himself but squeezed his testicles, which he knew were overly sensitive. Sirius cried out but didn’t tell him to stop. Once Remus pulled a bit at his collar, but the amount of things Sirius left in his hands frightened him and made him distrust himself and he licked and bit on and around the collar instead, not caring if his teeth scratched the tough old leather or the fine, sensitive skin of his lover.

Remus came after what was likely only a couple of minutes, biting harshly into Sirius’s shoulder as his hips stuttered angrily, the wolf wanting to dig itself deeper, spray its seed as far in as it could. 

The wolf blinked sleepily out of Remus’s eyes, and Remus stared into Sirius’s slightly bloodshot ones. They were a bit dazed at first but then Sirius smiled, a little loving and a little content and mostly teasing. Remus rolled their bodies carefully onto their sides, wanting to stay inside of Sirius for as long as possible. Sirius hugged him close and shut his eyes, heavy layers of mascara and dark eyeshadow surprisingly intact. The wolf seemed to be all but asleep now and he licked apologetically over Sirius’s bruised and split bottom lip. The upper one still had some lipstick on it, but mostly it was spread around his mouth. 

“I love you.”

Remus awoke a few hours later when Sirius moved and his half-hard prick slipped out from between Sirius’s legs. The wolf growled and Sirius laughed, at first with his eyes still closed and then with them open and piercingly focused on Remus’s.

“I’m still full of your baby-making sauce,” Sirius said, a bit hoarse with sleep and so very sexy and his words much too crude for Remus. He thought the wolf was pricking its ears, though. “Too sore to take more in that hole.” Sirius licked his puffy lips, tongue teasing over the scabbed-over wound in the bottom one. 

“We should heal you first,” Remus said, breath coming quickly, uncomfortably aware of how hard he was already. Restraint was a rare commodity just before moonrise.

“No, you should ruin me properly first,” Sirius said, voice still hoarse. “Indulge the wolf. Get me naked and cover me in spunk. Make me please you with every last bit of my body until you’re actually sated.”

As if reading Remus’s uneasy mind, Sirius began opening the ties lacing his corset together. 

The corset ended just underneath his nipples, and the original piercing had been exchanged for a much larger ring, which gleamed in the pale sunlight. Remus watched and mindlessly began pulling at his length again, once more giving in to his animal urges. 

“That’s it, touch yourself for me,” Sirius said, voice gravelly, then sighing with something close to arousal as the leather suddenly opened and slid off him like the shedding of a second skin. It had dug fiercely into Sirius’s stomach, and Remus truly wanted to say he didn’t find the angry red marks left by it attractive. Sirius threw it on the floor, then touched his stockings, which despite how Remus had torn into them were still covering most of his legs. Remus’s breath hitched.

“Yeah?” Sirius said quietly, eyes amused. Remus wasn’t sure what he meant, but his cock throbbed so nicely in his hand. It felt great touching himself in front of Sirius, greater than he ever would’ve thought it would feel. It would seem the wolf was a damned exhibitionist on top of everything else.

Sirius left the stockings on and got hold of a pillow which he put under his bum. Remus’s breath hitched again and the wolf surged forwards, his neck arching as he tried to get a good look.

“No touching,” Sirius told him sternly, his own hands running gently up his legs, which he spread a bit, opening up and exposing himself for Remus. Remus stared intently as his lover’s hands stroked their way up and in, gently parting his arse cheeks. Sirius couldn’t quite hide a wince as he touched himself there, and Remus spared him a worried thought before he got lost in the view. Sirius’s crack was filled with come that had dried in the night, they had managed to make a mess of his insides and then it had spilled out into a gross bit of artwork the wolf wanted to lick at and add more to. Remus didn’t let it, although he had to squeeze his prick roughly to keep from coming. The pink hole was closed tightly again, but it looked raw and used and exhausted. 

“I love you,” Remus told Sirius again, so many emotions swirling around he found it difficult to pick one and express it. Love felt like the safest bet.

Sirius laughed a little, both harsh and smug at the same time. His cock and balls were filling up, some part of him clearly enjoying this as much as Remus’s alter ego was.

“Com’ere you big bad wolf,” he teased, and he flipped his feet about in a would-be seductive way. 

Remus approached carefully on his knees, eyes going from Sirius’s feet to the satisfyingly well-used hole to the pornographic collar to his swollen lips, only to drown in his stunning eyes.

“Stay,” Sirius whispered, and Remus froze on his knees, his rock-hard prick jutting out ridiculously, drooping just a little under its own weight. He was so close to that perfect hole he’d gotten to take advantage of last night, and his mouth was actually salivating at the memory of its tightness, his heavy erection was dribbling excessive amounts of precum. Sirius’s feet caught it, and Remus stayed stock still in surprise. He thought of monkeys, which was highly inappropriate, and he watched with interest as Sirius bent his legs until he could use the soles of his feet to rub around Remus’s shaft, the texture of the stockings both silky and scratchy, then suddenly slick as the heavy trickle of precum got caught up in the ministrations.

“Fucking use me, Remus,” Sirius moaned. Remus looked up in mild shock and he could see that Sirius was fully hard and his dickhead looked just a wet as Remus’s own. He took hold of the ankles, stroking the delicate bones there, vaguely concluding that this was another one of those fetishes he had never given any thought to. The little bones and the slenderness and the arch of the feet, and all covered in expensive stockings the wolf had been allowed to tear holes in and that his prick was now staining with copious amounts of pre-ejaculate. Remus squeezed the feet together around his cock, tried to rub up and down as well as he could, then looked at Sirius’s fucked-out eyes and panting, open mouth. Remus came, climax too much of a surprise for him to register the accompanying embarrassment, and he looked down to try and gauge if this visual turned him on or not. Most of the come was dribbling down Sirius’s left foot and slender ankle, getting onto his skin via a rip Remus’s teeth had torn into the stocking. He rubbed his wet dickhead against Sirius’s right foot, the sole of it arching to let him have all and anything, and he pushed against until the leftover come was trying to squeeze between his toes. Then he brought them to his mouth and gave them a chaste kiss.

“Come here next,” Sirius said, voice tight and hands on his broad chest. Remus crawled over him, obediently leaving his arsehole be and seating himself on Sirius’s stomach. His dick flapped out awkwardly in front of him, stretching half-hard across Sirius’s chest and up to his dog collar. Sirius raised his head in a manner that must have been uncomfortable and stuck his tongue out, meeting the slit in Remus’s dickhead with unerring precision. Remus shuddered. 

“I put that in for you,” Sirius said quietly, indicating his nipple.

Remus tried to read his expression, a mix of love and old anger issues and a base need to get off. The hoop in Sirius’s nipple was obscenely large and Remus was able to fit some fingers through to get a good grip for pulling and twisting.

“That’s right, Remus, you need to fucking use me,” Sirius winced, so much pain and pleasure in his voice that Remus couldn’t tell which one was more prominent. He was forcefully reminded of how he had once watched a school-aged Sirius on his knees, begging to be used by a much, much older man who had obliged and pulled Sirius’s hair and poured beer over his face and spunk down his throat. Some part of Sirius still liked getting hurt and degraded now.

Remus drowned out the worry and the unreasonable jealousy of old. He fit his cock in the ring, the head of it squeezing through, red and eager as he rubbed off and simultaneously pressed his fingertips into Sirius’s other nipple. It would seem they both wanted them swelled up and hurting today. Sirius tried to arch his back but Remus was heavy on him. He moaned, voice breaking, and he heaved a dry sob, eyes unfocused on Remus. Remus came in hot, eager stripes all the way from Sirius’s nipple to the underside of his chin, staining the crude collar around his neck. 

“Still good?” Remus asked once he had his breathing under control. Sirius gave him a disgustingly arrogant look from behind the heavy coating of runny mascara. Then he licked his lips again, slowly and keeping eye-contact.

“My mouth’s really bloody empty.”

Remus’s breathing hitched at that, eyes going to the dried blood on Sirius’s bottom lip, the lipstick smeared all around it, and he cursed Sirius for wanting to give and give. He wanted to be told that it was enough, give the wolf no for an answer, yet he knew he wouldn’t stop until they’d reached a point where Sirius told him to stop, or, more likely, Remus ran out of come. 

He began feeding his spilt seed into Sirius’s pasty mouth, still maintaining eye-contact, trying to will Sirius to dislike it. Sirius slurped and gagged greedily around his fingers, neck bending so that he could delve all the way onto them to get at it all. He started bleeding again, not a lot but enough that he must feel it. Remus’s hand was soon dripping with saliva and smudged with lipstick, come all but devoured. He extracted his hand, still daring Sirius to say the word, then purposefully smeared his hand all over Sirius’s face, over his cheeks and sweaty temple. 

“Fuck yes,” Sirius muttered, again trying to arch his back. His arm was moving too, and Remus paused in shock, hand over Sirius’s eyes, as he felt the splatter of hot fluid on his lower back. Sirius’s wrecked mouth split into a mean grin, blood discolouring his teeth, and Remus took away his hand from Sirius’s eyes. 

“My slutty mouth’s still fucking empty,” Sirius told him, teasing and harsh and desperate and filled with humourless laughter. 

Remus broke. He couldn’t fuck Sirius’s mouth when it was bleeding. He reached underneath the pillow, fingers searching until they found a wand.

“Fuck you,” Sirius told him sharply, not a second after Remus had healed his split lip. Remus shivered all over, not comfortable at all but still horny and still wanting. Still in love. Sirius’s neck needed healing too, probably his rectum as well. Remus hesitated. 

“Sit on my face and use me, you wanker,” Sirius demanded, a bit louder. His eyes were hard as a storm in midwinter and his aristocratic sneer and the hollows in his cheeks looked decadent. Remus shook with uncertainty and then he dropped the wand, lifted his bum up and shuffled forward. His own arse cheeks were dripping with come too now, Sirius’s, and he pressed himself into his love’s face.

Sirius’s tongue was up there quick as a flash, and his hands helped pull Remus’s arse cheeks further and further apart until he was right in there, until he must’ve been able to taste everything. Remus moaned at the thought and began grinding on top of Sirius’s ruined makeup. A tongue was winding its way as deep as it could go, wet and gross and erotic and setting Remus firmly on the path to yet another orgasm. Sirius was moaning through his presumably wide-open mouth, tasting and licking and kissing and opening Remus up. Remus’s heavy prick obscured most of the rest of Sirius’s face, and he began rubbing it into Sirius’s hair as he rode his face, possibly the only remaining part of Sirius he hadn’t used yet to get off. It felt mostly silky and nice but occasionally a hair would catch and hurt. Sirius’s hands were on his hips, one digging almost viciously into the old werewolf scar, perhaps to punish the wolf for all of this, perhaps to make sure Remus didn’t try to escape before he’d climaxed. His arse was eaten with gusto, by a man who clearly thought he still had something to prove, and the wolf seemed to actually purr in Remus’s chest, presented with proof of this utter, filthy animal submission. Remus came into the messy black waves, his own runny white mixing freely with silky black locks, matting the hair and trickling over Sirius’s scalp. 

Remus got up on shaking knees, Sirius’s hands falling away. The wolf was sated. His cock was soft and shrunken which was a rare state of affairs around Sirius. Remus had tears in his eyes and was miserably unsure about what to do now. Sirius was breathing heavily, mouth still open and he watched Remus more guardedly than before. His eyes were dry but not a little defensive. One of them didn’t open properly anymore, mascara sticking his eyelids together in the corner of his eye. Remus shed an angry tear, eyes blinking as he scrambled unseeingly for his wand. 

He found it and made a move for Sirius’s arse, hands trembling and head bowed in repentance. 

“I’ll do it!” Sirius said sharply. Remus recoiled, heart beating loud, echoing with fright throughout him.

He curled in on himself, barely aware of what Sirius did with his wand.

“All good now,” Sirius said finally, his voice almost normal. Remus winced, still incapable of looking. “It’s alright, Remus. I’ve hurt myself much worse during sex.”

“I’ve hurt you, not you,” Remus said to his lap. He felt so ashamed.

“No, I egged you on. I wanted to see what the wolf would do, I got what I asked for. I’m sorry if I took it too far.”

The apology echoed in Remus’s head and he tried to make sense of it, tried to analyse who had gone too far. Guilt consumed him as he realized he didn’t even know if they _had_ gone too far. Sirius took hold of his hand, and Remus squeezed it. He couldn’t raise his head to look, though.

“I really need a shower, but I think we should keep near for a bit.”

Remus scrunched his nose and felt his brow fall into the heavy lines that came so naturally to it. His heart rate was going back to normal and he didn’t feel like crying anymore. At the same time, it felt as if this couldn’t be so easy, he felt a if there were supposed to be big feelings and telling offs and maybe a dramatic hissy fit. He felt drained, emotion leaking out like there was a hole somewhere, and he had unwittingly pulled the plug.

“Aftercare, Remus,” Sirius said, as close to pleading as his voice could get. “For us both. Come take a bath with me?” The arrogance was all gone, and maybe that’s what did it. Remus’s brain whirred into action again and he finally managed to look at Sirius.

“Yes, of course.”


End file.
